Mage Chantries
Berkeley Lake Chantry Originally a predominantly Hermetic kinfolk chantry based out of the Smiley Branch Library, since the end of the Thunderhole War there has been a heavy Dreamspeaker influence, though truely it is a mishmash of most of the Traditions. The Chantry is still located predominantly in the Smiley Branch Library - an old, solid brick building designed to withstand a siege. There is also a secondary building that is predominantly used as living space. Characters may choose to be already affiliated with this Chantry on creation (or when you transfer them over from elsewhere), but it requires notation in their history of how it came to be. A number of clues have been hidden around the park, in the library, and in the recreation center to lead Awakened mages to discovering the Chantry. And of course there is the option of discovery by association with people who already know of it. .. Hybyli Othala (Othala House) Newly founded at the start of 2011, Hybyli Othala ('Homestead of Family') is a multi-tradition chantry created to address the needs of Tradition and Orphan mages, sorcerers, and psychics who are not Kinfolk, and prefer to focus on Magely matters. It is designed to be a close-knit group on many levels, and to deal with the problems that arise within the Mage community. Membership at Othala House must be attained ICly. . Pax Ursus Sanctuary Pax Ursus is a sanctuary in the process of being created by Carl Trask and allied individuals from various groups. It is not intended to be a Chantry or a Sept. Until recently, Pax Ursus was known as Shatterscream, and was a Black Sprial Dancer Hive. The Nephandus Mage, Frater Vox Vermilis, brought the combined wrath of the Mages and Garou of the Mile High Protectorate, along with their allies, down on the hive's head. When the dust had settled, the Hive was gone, and Carl Trask claimed the location saying that he would see to it's cleansing, and open it to all, provided the came in peace. Carl welcomes help with the cleansing of the former Hive, and is seeking people to assist with the work. . Tapestry Tapestry is housed in an old opera house that had since been heavily remolded while keeping as much of the original building as could be managed. The Chantry is open membership, though it is heavily Hollow-One-influenced as the Chantry head Graham Alstan is himself a Hollow One. The running theme seems to be 'your way isn’t the only way.' The chantry structure is informal, and while help can be asked for, it seems to be on a ''quid pro quo ''basis. If you ask for a favor, be expected to pay it back in the future. . Other Settings Craebh Ciuil Grove The Craebh Ciuil Grove is a site of a spiritual nature steeped in the Earth Based traditions. Established initially by a trio of Verbena it is not a place dedicated to any one coven or particular faction of Verbena but is instead a place where those of earth-based or shamanic inclinations can come and network and worship together. It is as such a place open to Hedgemages/Sorcerers, Verbena, Dreamspeakers, and Ecstatics or any who follow an earth-based religion. (See the Craebh Ciuil Grove page for further details.) .. Raven Security Chantry (Tech Wise Training) - NPC only In Colorado Springs, it is almost entirely Euthanatos. On the outside, they are a freelance militant training and security company. Headed by a man named Otep, he was originally a founder of Berkeley Lake. Raven Chantry membership is by invite only, though they do offer training to outsiders for a cost. When Berkeley lake lost one of their nodes in a territory conflict with the Giovanni family in the area, they refused to commit resources to regaining it, thinking they'd loose more than they'd gain. Otep was infuriated by this, and took the majority of the Euthanatos mages at Berkeley (who all belonged to his Cabal) and waged a private war against the Giovanni until they were able to reclaim the node, founding his own Chantry at the location. Since then, the 'war' between Raven and the Giovanni has come to a stalemate, turning into more of a cold-war. Relations between Berkley and Raven are extremely strained. There is consistant worry that Otep may try to take one of Berkeley's nodes for himself - as to give him a decided advantage against the Giovanni, and eventually seize control of Berkeley Chantry for himself. Category:setting Category:Mage Category:Setting Category:Chantry Category:Node